<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】厄尼斯魔镜 by jilylovestag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066536">【翻译】厄尼斯魔镜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag'>jilylovestag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>詹姆把莉莉绑架到厄尼斯魔镜面前，她内心最渴望的是什么呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, 詹莉 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】厄尼斯魔镜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2892552/<br/>作者：Procrastinaor-starting2moro<br/>她左看看右瞧瞧，断定房间里令人毛骨悚然的寂静属于恐怖电影那种。不幸的是，霍格沃茨的图书馆是一部恐怖电影的完美背景。<br/>莉莉·伊万斯对自己翻了个白眼，完全忽略掉胃里的那种令人担忧的感觉。她咬着笔尖，继续思考着她正在读的那本厚厚的书的内容。直到她听到一个响亮的脚步声，她几乎把她正在咬的羽毛笔插进一个鼻孔里，她猛地一扭。当然，没有人在那里，她让椅子后仰，往书架的走廊里偷偷地看了一眼。<br/>更让她担心的是，在图书馆入口处的书桌前根本找不到图书管理员，但莉莉只是以为这个疯女人在图书馆的其他地方忙碌着，在小天狼星布莱克把这些书弄得乱七八糟的恶作剧之后，她在爱抚书籍，或者把特定的书按字母顺序放回。她进来的时候图书馆是空着的，她扫视房间，她希望它还是空着的。然而，胃底那种令人担忧的感觉就是不会消失。当她感到不安的时候她习惯性地把一缕蓬松的头发拨到耳朵后面，她的眼睛又落回到书上。又是一声响亮的嘎吱声，她的头猛地抬了起来。她坐在椅子上转过身来，惊恐地紧捏着书页，把它稍微弄皱了一点(她平时不喜欢折书页的行为)。<br/> “谁在那儿? ” 她问道。<br/>不出所料，制造出嘎吱声的人没有回答，莉莉非常肯定有人，因为这么大的声音不是凭空出来的。莉莉在内心斗争是否要拿起她的魔杖时，她的瞥到了一本悬在空中的书。她皱起眉头，看着那本小说从书架上滑下来，打开了。书页被快速浏览了一遍，然后又砰地一声关上，重新放回书架上。接下来是另一本书，但它没有整齐地放回书架上，而是笨拙地掉到了地上，后面跟着一个字: “该死! ”<br/> “嗯……”莉莉对眼前的景象感到相当困惑。<br/> “皮皮鬼? ”她猜测，不过说实话，她知道不可能是那个鬼魂，因为他会更大声，声音更尖锐。他现在至少会朝她的额头扔一本书。<br/>莉莉以为掉在地上的那本书会变魔术般地回到书架上，却惊奇地发现它在地板上动来动去，好像被人踢了一脚。就在莉莉准备命令那个看不见的陌生人告诉她他是谁的时候，一块布——一块眼罩——不知从哪儿冒出来，遮住了她的眼睛。她试图马上把它扯下来。<br/>“这是怎么回事? ” 她尖叫着。<br/> “对不起，莉莉。” <br/>她立刻认出了那个声音，不高兴地撅起嘴。<br/>“波特? ” 她结结巴巴地说。“波特，你到底在干什么? ” 她从椅子上一跃而起，跌跌撞撞地试图用指尖揭开眼罩。“把这该死的东西从我身上拿开！波特！波特，你在干什么？”<br/> 一只手掌捂住了她的嘴，她感到自己被抱起到空中，越过她猜测的詹姆·波特的肩膀时，她对着手尖叫起来。在他心爱的隐形衣的帮助下，莉莉和詹姆都隐形了。<br/>出于某种原因，莉莉并不认为詹姆是因为她学习太多而把她从图书馆绑架走的。<br/>十分钟后，莉莉已经不再对詹姆大喊大叫放她下来了，詹姆一直把她扛在肩上，莉莉很生气。然而，她很享受空中飞踢的乐趣，每当她的一只脚踢中他的上腹部时，她就满意地微笑。<br/> “住手。”在她第十次踢他的肚子之后，詹姆警告她。<br/> “你到底要带我去哪儿? ” 她问，眼睛还被蒙着。<br/> “等着瞧吧。”<br/> “等——等着瞧吧？！波特，你把我给绑架了! ” 她用拳头打他的后背。“这是绑架！放开我! ” 她抓住他的裤腰带，拼命地拉，詹姆不舒服地大叫起来——这种不舒服的感觉来源于里面的裤子，因为莉莉快要把他的裤子拉下来了。<br/>“该死的——莉莉，住手! ” <br/>莉莉不理睬他的要求，又把他的皮带往上拉，脸上带着邪恶的笑容。<br/>“说真的，莉莉，别这样，我现在这个姿势可以打你的屁股。所以我建议你不要碰那条皮带。” <br/>莉莉立刻松开了他的皮带。然而，她还是幼稚地来回踢他的肚子。<br/>“你要带我去哪儿，波特？波特，我们迷路了吗？你已经在同一条走廊走了三次了! ”<br/> “刚好是进入有求必应室需要的次数。”<br/> 莉莉不喜欢这种说法。“什么房间？波特！波特，马上放开我! ” 她听到一扇门开关的声音，她只能认为这意味着他们进入了一个新的，不熟悉的房间——詹姆提到的“有求必应室”。最后，她从詹姆的肩膀上被放下来扶稳。一双手放在她的屁股上来稳住她，莉莉猜到这双手是谁的，皱着眉头打掉了它们，詹姆笑了起来。她的眼罩被揭开后，她打算痛骂他一顿。令她吃惊的是，他不见了。<br/>“波特? ” 莉莉转了一圈，发现只有她一个人。她被绑架了，简直气疯了，还不能骂绑架她的人。她仔细检查了那个长方形的小房间。墙壁神秘地一片空白，这使她非常不安。她发现了附近的一扇门，认为那是出去的路，她走到门口，伸手去转门把手，这时突然有什么东西吸引了她的眼球。她凝视着房间的另一边，发现了一面看起来像镜子的东西。<br/>别分心，莉莉，她告诉自己，再次向门口走去。正当她准备第二次转动把手时，她愣住了，觉得自己的目光又被镜子吸引了，镜子有古怪，莉莉能分辨出这不是一面普通的镜子，毕竟被放置在这样一个奇怪的房间里。那镜子几乎像在召唤她。她看了门最后一眼，手从门把手上滑了下来，她完全被镜子迷住了。慢慢地，她迈着平稳、无声的步子走过去。<br/>她站在镜子前，她的眼睛迅速地盯着题词: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi。她眉头紧锁，那是什么胡言乱语？一种虚构的语言？也许是字谜游戏？她本来会花时间破译信息，但她的眼睛最终落在镜子上。她踉踉跄跄地向后退了一步，发出一声喘息。当她跌跌撞撞地碰到某个人——詹姆·波特时，这声喘息演变成了更加惊讶的声音，她碰到了他的胸部。感觉到他温暖的双手触摸着她的肩膀，他的下巴尖儿靠在她脖子的弯处，她愉快地颤抖着。<br/> “你看到了什么? ” <br/>她的心跳加速，极力集中精神回答詹姆的问题，紧张地盯着镜子里的自己。<br/>“我应该看到什么? ”莉莉咽了口唾沫。她能感觉到詹姆贴着她微笑。<br/>“它向我们展示了我们内心最深处、最大的渴望。” <br/>这个发现对莉莉来说不是什么好消息，她很明显地又咽了一口唾沫，不敢看他的眼睛。“你看到了什么? ” 莉莉把问题抛给他，试图转移话题。<br/>“我看到我们了。” 莉莉一直害怕这个答案。“我看到了我们，”詹姆温柔地继续说道，“结婚了，有孩子，有一座大房子……我爱你，你也爱我……”终于他们的目光相接，她轻轻地转过头来盯着他，仿佛她是第一次真正地看到他。“你看到了什么? ” 他带着会意的微笑再次问莉莉。<br/>“我明白了……”她转身再次凝视着镜子。“我明白了……”她又试了一次，但是停顿了一下，她的声音和身体都在颤抖。“我看到……我是女魔法部部长？”她平静地回答。<br/>莉莉可以感觉到詹姆靠在她身上的身体变得僵冷，尽管不久之后他就笑了起来。莉莉看不出有什么好笑的。<br/>“你看到的不是这个。”詹姆说。<br/>莉莉正要自信地回答: “我会让你发现我确实看到这个。”这时，詹姆突然袭击她的脖子，所有连贯的想法都从她的脑海中消失了。<br/> “波、波特。” 她脸红了，很尴尬因为他对她做的事让她湿了。“波特，你在干什么? ” 她问道，但没有阻止他。她僵硬地站着，不知道该怎么办，直到当他从她的脖子移到她的嘴唇上时，她发出了一声满意的低喘。很快，他们加深了吻，他们两个人跌跌撞撞地向后，直到詹姆把莉莉按在镜子上。<br/> “告诉我，你镜子里看到的和我一样。” 詹姆用拇指在她的脸颊上划了一道弧线，他的眼睛闪闪发光。<br/>“我……”莉莉闭上眼睛，额头碰额头。她又睁开眼睛，歉意地看着他。“对不起，我不知道。”<br/> “莉莉……”詹姆试图抓住她的手，但她已经朝门口走去，她的脚步声在穿过空荡荡的房间时发出巨大的回声。<br/> “莉莉，”他又试了一次，“莉莉我知道你在撒谎。” <br/>她回头看了詹姆一眼，脸上带着悲伤湿润的微笑。在她离开有求必应屋之前，她的眼睛再次落在镜子上，这让詹姆叹了口气，他背靠在厄里斯魔镜上，回味着他嘴里残留的莉莉伊万斯的味道。<br/>莉莉离开房间，走进疯疯癫癫的巴纳巴斯的挂毯的走廊，她瘫倒在最近的一段墙上，慢慢地往下滑，直到她坐在地板上，背靠着墙，抬头看着天花板，尽量不让自己哭出来。<br/>她和詹姆在镜子里看到的画面一模一样。问题是她每天都看到同样的画面; 在窗玻璃上，在反光的勺子上，在他的凝视里……<br/>最困窘的是莉莉伊万斯的眼睛就是厄里斯魔镜的复刻品。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>